A Dancer's Dream
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: He simply nods his head and I speak, "That's because you were beaten so badly because a promise the day I named you kitten."- I do not own Shugo Chara. mostly Amuto
1. Quick Summary

_This is mostly an Amuto story it has no charas._

_I do not own shugo chara._

* * *

><p>Ever since Amu was little she has wanted to be a dance and sing. When she was a kid she met Ikuto and later she found out that Ikuto was her older brother's best friend. they kept their feelings a secret because they thought it was a bad idea to go ahead an tell her brother that they are in love. the day when they admit their feelings together was on Amu's big perfomance were she was the lead. she loved the idea of being able to dance and to know for sure that he will be there.<p>

Amu starts to have some problems not just small ones but a huge one that Amu has to try and hide. They find out later that Amu is being stalked and that they are threatening to tell on many things. What is Amu hiding? Why is Ikuto trying so hard to keep her safe?

* * *

><p>Sorry i suck at summaries<p> 


	2. Story of My Love

**Chapter One**

I can't wait until I get there it's all I can think about my brother promised me that I could hang out with him after school.

He hates having me around when he's hanging out with his friends especially when he is dancing with his crew.

I use to throw a fit now I just shrug and look at him with sorrowful eyes, "I guess my big brother loves dance more than his baby sister."

Well he got into street dancing to make my mom proud but for I can also be like my big brother, I started taking dance classes.

My brother, Toshiro is 16 he's turning 17 in a few days. Well I his smaller sister Amu am only 13 years old soon to be 14.

He has a cute friend that I've been crushing on since I was 5 years old. Problem is my brother probably [i]would never accept the age deference and that his best friend is the one I like, because he lives to protect his family. The problem is when he's protecting us he doesn't care about himself.

"Hey, Amu it's time to go cuz if I'm let for practice the guys will kill me."

Right when the girls in y school see my brother with his brown hair, looking like he crawled out of bed running towards me I get angry looks. I only made a few friends on the student council. Since I think, I can't get anywhere I started to like the student council president. Crap I can't' keep thinking about this kind of stuff.

"Hey brother what are you doing? I thought I told you I'd meet you outside the gate?"

"You did but Ikuto is coming around the corner and I'm impatient."

"Fine sees you guys later," I run off and keep going.

I hate this people barely look at me thinking I'm older than I really am because I'm tall-ish and I'm always hanging around my brother.

We exit the school grounds and right away, I spot Ikuto, and my heart stops for a few seconds. Man I thought I'd get over that stupid crush but it seems that I still have a problem when my heart feels like it stops whenever I see him. I hate the very idea that my heart does this. Every time I see him, I want to run over to give him a hug. I haven't seen him in forever. At least since, he stopped by the house about four or five months ago. I can't let him see how I feel. I know he may never want to see me again if he sees that I like him.

"Hey Ikuto what took you so long?"

"Besides the fact that my sister had a date with some kid I had to do a quick little talk with him. Oh hey Amu-chan how are you?"

I shrug and my brother pulls me into a one-arm hug, "Oh she's just being modest she's on top of her class and she's also on student council even though I think she could be the president of it, but what I can say."

"Toshiro you're embarrassing me," even though I said it like a joke and started to poke him I really am embarrassed and hate that he said that.

Ikuto starts laughing, "Man only if my sister and I could be like you two and not worry about her brother complex that she just got over. Amu you look different than usual."

My brother jumps over to Ikuto and gives him a noogy, "Now is that a way to talk to your friends little sister. Plus my sister grew her hair out and looks like that friend of her did a make-up today."

"Ugh had to state that didn't you. In addition, she held me down today. They thought it was a good idea since I have a recital tonight."

Ikuto looked excited, "Man you have a recital tonight maybe I should come with you guys. Well if it's OK with your sister if I come."

I shrug and act like I don't care, "Sure it's cool that you come."

He smiles and even got close to getting me to blush, "Fine and since I heard that you are the lead dancer I'll bring you a present."

"Huh...!"

"You already knew?"

"Yeah your brother over there was so excited about it he isn't stop talking about it since you told him that so he blabbed it out to the whole school on how his sister is the youngest Swan Princess on how you beat the oldest applicant so I thought it you beat a..."

"Fifteen year old," I finish for him because I don't know if he knows or he's trying to inflate my ego.

"I'm not that much younger than the last girl who got the part."

"You defiantly are too modest for your own good Amu-chan."

"OK their cool I guess just tell me that you guys won't take it that big of a thing ok."

We go to dance practice for the day. All the guys are here and they start to congratulate me. I hate this it's embarrassing.

"Hey can you show us a little dance."

"Huh... I don't know I don't have any music with me."

Ikuto holds up his violin case, "I can play something that you can dance to. Just pick something and I'll see if I know it."

"Canon, Can you play that?"

he nods. I counted well he started to play and started to dance. When I ended the dance with a simple Pirouette every one started to applaud.

I bow and look at Ikuto, "thanks for playing for Me." he shrugs, "it was nothing compared to your dancing it was wonderful."

I know all types of dancing but ballet is my main one.

"Look Amu-chan you should try to dance with us."

"Dance with you guys. I don't think so I'm not good with hip-hop or break dancing or whatever. "

"I could teach you sis."

I hate to steal his thunder, but I have to or else mom will chew my head off.

"Don't you have college prep after school?"

"Yeah so."

"So...I don't feel like having mom kills me because I had you help me with my dance instead of studying."

He rolls his eyes and Ikuto interrupts him, "If you can't teach her than I think I could. I'm going to s simple music college and there's no test to get in except playing and I get enough of that."

"Fine only because out of everyone I trust you the most Ikuto."


	3. Day We Met

I watch everyone practice until five, "Oh god I'm going to be late."

"Hey I'll run you to the theater so I can talk about when I can help teach you."

I nod and grab my coat and follow him out of the door. It seems weird that I'm following him.

When we get close to the theater he stops walking and looks at me, "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you, Amu."

"Yeah and what would that be?" I didn't mean to sound jittery but I couldn't help but to wonder why he would ask me that.

"Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Yeah of course I do. It was before I found out you knew my brother."

_~Seven years ago~_

_It was another day at the park with my big brother. _

_It was my birthday it was the day I turned five. _

_I was running around seeming like an idiot, but they would just think she's a kid what would she know on how to act like in public. I ran off from my brother's side when he looked away. _

_It was a day when mom and dad were fighting and he took me out because he didn't want me to see that side of them. He was squeezing my hand more than usual so I got a little scared and when he let go of my hand I ran off and ran around the park until I fell down a sloped area to be found by a sweet young Ikuto who was hiding from his sister. He had seen me fall and rushed to see if I would need any help. _

_"Owie... Big brother." _

_He found me calling out for my big brother. _

_"Are you alright?" _

_I backed up and ran into a tree. He had slid down the hill to check up on me. _

_"OH my god you're hurt."_

_I nod and let him look at my ankle, "Looks like I need to wrap this up before I try to take you up that hill." _

_I back up only a little bit and tried to stand on my ankle to fall down. he caught me and blushed a little bit went I looked up from between my eye lashes and looked at him and had more of the look at him and he looked cute especially when he started to blush. _

_"Are you alright?" _

_Tears started to fall as I shake my head, "No, it hurts." _

_He picked me up in one single motion even if he was having a problem holding me. _

_When we got up he placed me by the fountain and told me to put my legs in the fountain and that I should stay right there. He ran off for a few seconds and came back with two pops. He hands me one when he come back to where he had set me down. _

_I smiled and right away started to drink it and like any little kid my mind went from my pain to a blissful taste of my favorite pop,"My fav it's great..." _

_He blushed more, "My names Ikuto what's your name?" _

_"Amu." _

_"Amu...?" _

_"Amu-chan there you are. I told you not to run off." _

_I look back to see my brother running towards us. Ikuto stopped blushing, "I'm so glad you found my little sister Ikuto." _ _He looks down to see my leg hurt and that I'm sucking down on a pop and acts like any good big brother would, "What happened?" _

_"Big brother I'm rorry. I fell," I pointed to where I had fallen, "but Ikuto helped me and is really nice to me." _

_Ikuto blushed, got a look that I still don't understand, and shortly after he almost paled. I look at him and look at Toshiro. _

_"Thank you for taking care of my little sister I'm going to take her to the hospital."_

_Ikuto nodded and started to play his violin. I looked back to see him play that was the day I realized there was going to be no one else ever on my mind like Ikuto has since that day when I saw how he was protective, helpful, kind, and talented he is. _

_For a week Ikuto would drop by the house to hang with my brother and when my brother wasn't paying attention he would look my way._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't even realize I had started to cry even until Ikuto was wiping away my tears.

"So you do remember."

I nod and hug him, "You helped me and was a total sweet heart to me. Why do you treat me like you do now? Why can't it be like the day we met?"

He looked shocked, "Your brother cherishes you and is always afraid that something bad will happen and you'll get hurt. He thinks that s lot of guys will just end up hurting his little sisters."

I laugh; "Even though he's older than me I always thought he acted younger than my age instead of his own."

He laughs and hugs me back for once. "You changed a lot from that little girl that cried that way you use to."

I shove him a little well we make it to the door, "Hey that's mean."

"Still I'm glad you remember a little about me."

"I remember everything about you."

I look his way to see a slight blush, "What did you just say?"

He sighs and looks at me, "I remember everything about you because you've always captured my attention. You're always pushing yourself to do what you want, but you won't let it get in the way of others. You're who you want to be even if you hide a lot of it."

I couldn't help it I have to tell him, "Ikuto, ever since the day you helped me when I was five I fall for you."

"Darn I hoped it would be one sided because I'm the one person your brother trusts. I hoped to keep that for years, but how would he think that his friend his age and his baby sister fall for each other."

"He'll be mad but you are too loyal to try anything."

He smiles and pulls me into a tight hug.


	4. Recital

**Chapter Three: Recital**

He looked at me and blushed deeply, "You should probably get in there."

I shake my head, "Why?"

He seems to want to know what's on my mind so I tell him, "One I'm early and there's something I'd like you to do."

He looks at me a bit nervous which is funny cause he's Ikuto, "And what would that be?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"What?"

I surprised him, which is a bit odd but I ask him again, "Can you kiss me just this once that's all I want?"

"I really want to but you heard your brother he trusts me the most and knows I wouldn't try anything. I don't want to do something like that behind my best friend's back."

I know he makes sense but in truth, I do not care about that. This is the first time I heard a confession and actually wanted to be with the person as well. It is odd I know, but I care about him so much more than my brother does.

"Ok there's no need for you to give me that kiss just come to the recital. Please I want you to be there for me. See me dance with others and tell me what you think. I want you to see me shine with other ballerinas."

He smiles, "Of course I'll be there. Oh and by the way," he pulls out a cute little box and hands it to me, "I thought you'd like something for being the prima ballerina. It's nothing that special, but when I saw it I thought of you."

When I opened the box inside there is a cute lock necklace just lying inside on black velvet. There's a spot in the middle that looks like a key could actually fit in it.

I pick it up lightly in my hand and look at the necklace, "It's so cute but where's the key?"

He pulls out a chain from under his shirt and shows it to me, "I thought you'd keep it our little secret. Also you'd think it was cute as well. This way we can always have a part of each other close to our hearts."

I laugh and let him help me put the necklace on.

"I don't think I'll ever take this off," I gush which isn't like me at all.

I know that I'm blushing but he's still a sweetheart.

"I think that's cute," he touches my face lightly and affectionly, "Just make sure you're brother doesn't find out I don't need to get my neck ringed."

I know he saw how horrified I looked mostly cause my brother would try that and after being pulled back he'd apologize then threaten Ikuto that if he ever came near me again he'd kill him. I nod my head as I smile at him.

"Don't worry your brother I know he isn't like that unless I hurt you, but to be on the safe side.."

I nod and let him hug me tightly again. Even though it's just a hug and I've had thousands of hugs from a lot of boys his hug makes my heart beat fast and makes my head swim. I know that what I'm feeling is not just a normal like, but how far does it go. I file away everything about this moment for I can think of it later when I'm alone in my room.

Ikuto left me at the door of the theater with a kiss on the forehead and yet another hug. My head was swimming and a few girls looked at me some how they seemed to get what was on my mind.

"So who was that guy that dropped you off?"

Great Yaya is going to get me in trouble.

"A friend of my brother's," I answer speedily, "I spent time after school with Toshiro and his friends and he didn't want me to walk here alone. So he had his friend Ikuto walk me here. I use to have a thing for him and it didn't' help my old feelings for him that he just kept talking about how he was impressed I made the part."

"Oh so do you like him? What about Tadase?"

That confused me than I remembered that I told her that I admired Tadase.

"Well with him I don't know. I admire that he can take in charge of the student body like he can but that may be about it for how I feel towards him. To me Tadase is just a friend."

"So what's the boy's name again?"

"Ikuto."

"Ikuto you don't mean the one that use to watch after Tadase do you."

I shrug and get in my outfit for my part as the Swan Princess. I need to ready myself also before the stage curtain has the chance to be raised and we have to start.

The whole thing went better than it ever has no one messed up and I mean no one. This is counting Yaya. It seemed like a professional one instead of a bunch of kids trying to pass off as real dancers. As a real performance, Miss. Claudia loved the roses we gave her. That made me smile since not everyone wanted to.

They're even talking about an after party which I think rules. The worse part before my brother and that could come up and congratulate me the guys ran over to me (Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, Rima, and Kari). I couldn't help but to laugh and feel better they never talked about my dance, and Yaya has been jealous that I got to be the 'prima' ballerina. I'm glad that she got over it though. It was somewhat lonely that just sitting there through meetings without her talking away and making us both laugh.

"Wow that was so good I can't believe that you could do all of that without that much practice," Nagihiko.

_Ugh that's embarrassing._

"Thanks it's not as good as what you do but I try my best to get everything down fast so I can practice at any moment of the day," I give them my best smile.

Yaya throws her arms around my neck strangling me and handing me a bouquet of flowers, lilies with a few sakura blossoms stuck in the middle, "Here we just had the best feeling that you would do a wonderful job."

I smile as bright as I can even though in truth I can't feel that much I got so much into the dance it seemed to be the only feeling I had was happiness for a dance that I started when I was young with my grandmother. I smile thinking of what I just completed feeling the fullness inside and how much I loved dance and music.

To my surprise Ikuto and his sister Utau, were walking over with my parents and brother. "That was wonderful."

Even though Utau hates me, she will keep appearances up in front of her brother especially since she knows that Ikuto loves my dancing.

Ikuto smiled, "Yeah especially on how you seemed to enjoy yourself for once and became part of the music as you use to put it."

I laugh, "Yeah Ikuto ballet or any dance is like playing the violin for you."

It was strange but it seemed like Tadase was giving Ikuto the evil glare. I wonder what happened between the two of them. All i know is that Ikuto used to look after Tadase then one day Tadase hated him.


	5. Dance Practice

Today is the first day of training with Ikuto and its weird to think of him as a stepper since he plays the violin and wears his uniform all too hotly.

"Hey Amu-chan over here," I hear an all too familiar voice call out to me not just drawing my attention to him, but everyone else's.

It's bad when I have my brother pick me up but to have a new hot guy pick me up at school yelling for me is going to get me even more dirtily looks

"Hey Ikuto you had to stop by my school didn't you?"

He ran up to me and looked out of breath. I sigh it's been two days since my recital and I haven't even asked him what happened between him and Tadase. Not that I'll actually ask him I'll most likely just drop the subject. I hope it was nothing serious. Also, another weird thing is there are no student council meetings for the next two weeks. Oh well I think that I can do this piece of cake.

The problem is that I have to balance dance, school, and family and friends not counting sleep. There are too many things in my day, but I don't care since I get to spend it with Ikuto.

The practice today was just the usual beginners stuff. We were in the ballet room in my house that my mom built when I was a kid. She wanted to have me be in shape and when I saw my first ballet with my parents I've loved dancing. I thought it was annoying and another odd thing is everyone was somewhere else.

Mom and dad don't really trust Ikuto but since my brother do they kinda have to. They are gone taking Ami to her play recital until eight, my brother is out on a date with his girlfriend until 7:30, and right now I know that it's only 4-o-clock. I sigh as he shows me yet another first grade move.

"Ugh. Ikuto show me something that's hard. This is all kindergarten stuff that I could do in my sleep."

He smiles and takes me by the hands, "Ok but it's a two person dance."

I smile slyly at him and he laughs, "You perverted kid what are you thinking?"

I laugh at him and pull him my way, "Well you know that I'm not as perverted as you. Who knows what you are thinking at thins moment."

(Ikuto's POV)

This is real bad I'm thinking of perverted things like Amu said. Her brother trusts me the most with his little sister. I think he has a sister complex like Utau had a brother complex, but she got over it when she started to see Kukai.

To me Amu is a sweet little pink flower that is too delicate to touch look but is stronger than a tree on the inside. She's so cute when I make her blush. I also like how she challenges me like there's no tomorrow. Problem is that we both have mutual feelings toward each other. Except that I'm 16 and she's 13. In addition, he brother and dad are more protective than superman is over Louis Lane. It doesn't help that her brother has been my best friend since preschool.

She's pulling me towards her and I can't keep my balance for once. Her golden eyes are glittering from fun. They gleam in the light we're falling onto a mat and I don't care so much.

(Amu's POV)

Oh god we're falling. When we fell onto the mat I didn't feel his head hit mine instead he had his arms stretched out and I could tell he didn't want to be like this with me of all people. He really does hate me. Did he lie when he told me his feeling? He tries to stand but instead he falls again and his lips hit mine. He pulls up real fast and I can tell that he's not happy is it with what happened or with me. I almost want to cry, but instead I keep my 'cool and spicy' mask on.

When he starts to stutter and blush, "Don't tell anyone about that. Please your brother and father will kill me and I won't have alone time with you."

I see that way he smiled at me and they were so light and softer than usual the way he used to look at me before I turned 10. I sigh as I look up at him.

I run over and hug him tightly thinking that there's nothing but right now.

I look up and I know I'm giving my angel cute look that I save for people I like when I want them to know how I truly feel, "Look Ikuto why would I tell them? They would make sure that I wouldn't get to see you at all. Like when my brother caught you looking my way a while back. I'm so sorry Ikuto I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You are always there saving my dumb butt. No one has ever done so much for me. Not even my brother but some of the times I wouldn't tell my brother about it because he would freak. I always knew no matter what I could tell you and you'd calmly talk it over with me."

(Ikuto's POV)

She seems to be stuttering to get what she thinks out and she seems to notice than she lets off. She's confessing and all I can do is stand there and thinking nothing of it I haven't picked on her like I used to because her brother would freak. When I heard her mention them, I snap back to reality.

"You always joked around with me until last year and I learned that I would always feel this way about you. The funny thing is after this long I rather missed your jokes. They were always the brightness of my day, even though they made me mad. For the last year I tried to like someone else but it didn't work he liked a pretend me that I tried to be for so while. You saw past the 'cool and spicy' attitude even when my brother couldn't. You saw me as who I really am something no one has ever been able to do."

With this I couldn't help it I had to kiss her again. I have to hold her to do something to stop those tears. I hate it when she cries. It hurts me more than anything in the world could.

(Amu's POV)

I didn't know I was crying until Ikuto grabbed a hold of me well he was sitting on the mat stopping my pacing.

He starts to hush me, "Please don't cry I feel even worse that I can't do anything about the way we feel about each other. I never saw a girl as I see you. You glow in the night. You are my precious little flower that I'm afraid will wilt or blow away from my sight with a single blow of the wind."

I smile at him and wrap my arms around him instead of acting rational and pulling away, I let him hug me. I could feel my cheeks flare up at how we're seated and how we our bodies our so close together.

"So you missed me teasing you, huh?"

Oh come on the whole speech and that what he has to remember.

"Yea, I did just little because you only acted that way to me as if I was special. I didn't feel so alone. You only treated me that way like you were trying to make up for something that I could never understand."

He just smiles ad hugs me, "Amu can I ask you something?"

I smile and blush, "Sure go ahead."

"If ever asked you to be my secret girlfriend would you say yes?"

I smile even bigger knowing my eyes would twinkle, "I would say yes because you are very special to me, also because I care deeply for Ikuto."

I look up to see his face once again soften but with a mischievous look in his eyes that clashed together, "Well it wasn't a truly rhetorical question it was really me asking you out."

I smile at him and hug him tightly, "Ikuto would you mind having me as your secret girlfriend?"

(Ikuto's POV)

When she asked if I'd mind if she was my girlfriend the inner me just stood up and cheered as loud as I could, but in real life I just give her my best smile and go, "Can you lend me your ear?"

She looks confused and a bit afraid, "sure."

When I lean down and smell strawberries, I smile, and bite her ear softly.

She jumps only a little, "Ikuto what are you doing? What was that for?"

I smiled, "Just wanted to taste the girl that I'd love to be with even if it has to be a secret for a while."

She smiles and throws her arms around my neck.

She pulls her head from my chest and look at me seriously, "Tease me again though and you'll pay."

I couldn't help it but laugh that was what she said the second time we met after me and her brother, Toshiro, truly made a friend pact never to hurt one another. I teased her until she turned pink and she said those exact words.


	6. Taking Lessions to Heart

**_Chapter Five: Taking Lessons to the heart_**

_**(Sorry but Ikuto will tell his side of the story for a little while longer bare with me)**_

I usually skipped most of my classes but I made a promise with Amu that I'd build up my attendance and maybe when I gain whatever I lost start to play once again. First when she stated that I wanted to clam up, but the way she looks made me smile. I play but what she meant was find something that will give my music a heart. Just like when she dances she tried to find something to make her look more like a beautiful magical being dancing on the stage instead of a rickety puppet like she used to.

Today during practice I ask Amu about her dance performance, "Amu how did you get so much heart into your dance usually you become too robotic and just go with the music?"

She looked sadder, "Because I knew that you would like it and maybe I'd inspire some song like when I was younger. I couldn't sing like Utau but I believed that if I could do anything. I'd only dance to your playing, but as I grew up I decided to give up on such a childish dream and go for more realistic one. I decided to as long as I can dance and Ikuto and others see it and smile. I believe then I'll be fine with what I have."

For Amu that was longer than usual around me lately she has learned that she can say whatever she wants and I won't judge her. As she grows up, I learned that nothing can truly stop me from loving her the way that I do. I never knew that her dream when she was younger was to dance to me playing.

Music class everyone expects me to be emotionless like I always am, but when I think of Amu I feel lighter, maybe the proper word is happy. So, like she told me when I found something that made me feel that way I should play to it.

I start to play and I hear someone talking about recording it. I didn't care I just kept playing to my sweet Amu and no one has a single idea. When I finished people started to applaud for me. I smile at everyone and bow.

The teacher's jaw was practically falling off. I must have played better today.

A stupid fan girl jumped in front of me, "That was so beautiful so clear and fluent so unlike you since it was happy."

I look down at her and give her my best smirk, "So I played better is that what you're saying?"

She nodded I rolled my eyes and look at the time it's about time for me to pick Amu up from school.

Leaving I hear my friend Yoru jump down the stairs in front of me, "What are you doing after school?"

I sigh, "What have I told you more lessons for Toshiro's little sister? Also I was going to try and finish up my school projects for once." I made a promise to someone special I add in my mind.

Yoru laughs at me, "God you must have feelings for the little brat."

I wanted to hit Yoru but Toshiro beat me to the chase. Good it saved me from starting a fight with the annoying younger male.

Ugh Toshiro and his little sister complex though, "Don't you dare call my sister a brat again or I'll gladly gut you slowly."

I roll my eyes and lie, "I like Amu as a little sister that's all."

Yoru was a freshmen that we let hang out with us the problem with him is he speaks his mind excessively much. In addition, he likes to add ~nya to everything he says.

He pulls himself up, wipes his mouth, and when he walks past he whispers, "You better hope your secret stays just that. I'd hate for Toshiro to find out."

I almost decked him there but I walk off towards my spot in the park where I play my violin. When I get there I remember I forgot all about Amu.

Soon I look at my phone and see she sent me a text, 'Going to the park after school to practice for the tryouts for the intermediate and high school of arts. Wish me luck.'

I smile and think of her dancing around in the times square in front of the gazebo that I always play in so. I start to play and I see her start to dance in front of me down the stairs not paying attention to who was play the beat that she has always loved. I hear her humming the song I wrote after I first met her so it was probably the worst song I've wrote in my life. Therefore, we both slightly think or sing out loud I'm not sure,

"Here comes the dancing queen.

She's just starts to sing," Waiting for her love to come home to her…."

When she finished dancing, I smile brightly. She looks up and sees me. If I keep this up maybe her dream of dancing to my playing will come true because I've learned my lesson that has touched my heart and I'm learning to slowly open it.

She runs up the stairs and hugs me in front of all the people that were watching, "You played just in time Ikuto-san."

I smiled down at her and couldn't help but to hug back, "How about I play a few more songs because I have tryouts for musical colleges. Practice won't hurt."

She looks up and shrugs, "Yeah its OK. Oh did I tell you I get to skip a grade."

(Amu)

Ikuto was being weird today he hugged me in public and didn't pull a prank he stood and started to play and as he did I started to dance. I was able to get down the stairs just in time. I smile and remember the lesson I told him for a while after he had stopped playing for me four years ago. I had lost heart and my dancing had become cruddy, but as I got older I realized that maybe I could get to start playing by inspiring people. I wanted to see him smile a real smile again like he is now. I just hope that I'm able to do this.

I finish dancing, people were clapping, and we bowed laughing as we do so.

"Thank you for watching our practice I hope you all enjoyed it."

We walked away joking around about who did better and I think I might have won.


	7. He's Hurt

**_Chapter Six: He's Hurt_**

I laugh and try to remember what happened. Ok I got home after Ikuto walked me home. I ran up to my room so happy that he kissed me on the cheek leaving out teasing and he also gave me a tight hug. I smiled and thought nothing about it. My brother came into my room when he got home and laughed at her room. That for once was completely clean and organized.

"What the hell happened here?"

I start to laugh, "I don't know I have too much energy so I thought I could put it to some use."

I think on how excited I was from Ikuto playing for me even when he thought he wouldn't he played in front of other people to let me dance to him music.

My brother starts to laugh, "So I'm guessing you danced in the park again today?"

I nod, "Yeah I even had someone dance with me. She was great. Well I found out her family had a weird tradition and she was really a he."

He laughed sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah I know but I remember you know that girl from the dance festival from last year he ended up being the one that I talked to."

He smiles at me, "Well I'm glad you did something that was out of character for you."

I shrug, "Well people tell me that I should get out of my shell more often."

He laughs and messes up my hair, "Mom says it's time to eat and also the guys and a few other of the gals I hang out with are coming over this weekend so mom said it was cool for you to have over some friends."

I sigh knowing that Rima, Yaya, Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia will be able to come. I tell the guys and they all seem to scream about how fun that sounds.

I sigh, "Great they all seem to like to yell."

I sigh and try to get them to shut up and to top it off my brother walks by and touches my shoulder, "Hey Amu-chan Yoru is coming here to."

"Great that playboy, no, last time he came here he tried to pull moves and next thing I know he has a few bruises. Do you know who to thank for keeping him away from my?" My brother shrugs, "I know I should thank Ikuto or my brother or even both since they both love me so much."

School went by fast on Friday and everyone met me at the front gates were Ikuto was sitting on the stone wall.

"Hey Princess your brother sent me. To tell you that your friends should be careful with Yoru before we got there since Yoru got mad he had to stay in our area of the house. Also he got knocked into the pond on campus."

I started laughing, "That's almost as funny as you and him getting in a fight all the time. The week he had all those bruises after he hit on me. So it's been two or three years since he's been allowed at the house."

I smile up at Ikuto and shrug, "All I have to do is break his nose or something with a bat and maybe he'll leave us alone for a while."

Ikuto sighs, "And what happens when he's all healed up?"

I shrug again, "I'll find something else to do." I

Ikuto doesn't do anything just looks at me and again sighs, "Amu don't do anything stupid please."

I sigh we were walking so I bump his hand, "Yeah."

He smirks and walks in front of us and turns around. "Ikuto look out."

I run over to him and pull him away from the stairs. Causing us to fall but he turns so I'm the one that lands on top him.

"Amu, are you alright?"

I hear my friends running my way. I look to see I'm lying on Ikuto so I sit up and get off him. I turn cherry red. My friends laugh. I try to move Ikuto to see that his arm was twisted behind him.

I pull him up and he looks at me, "Hey you know my arm hurts right?"

I nod keeping my head down, "Yeah I'm sorry."

He laughs, "Like I care you know I would have fallen down..."

(Ikuto)

"Wait did you say stairs?"

I pull myself away and see the end of the hill. My eyes widened I remember this being a hill. A nice steep slope that I use to roll down but I guess I haven't been over here maybe six years. I sigh I look back at Amu and realize when I opened my eyes my arm was moved and tear drops were on my arm.

"Amu you're not crying are you?"

She shakes her head keeping it down and her face away from my line of sight.

I use my good arm to pull her face up and I pull her into a hug. "Please don't cry Amu."

Her friends stop in their tracks, "Please don't cry who knows what would have happened if you didn't pull me away from the stairs." I feel her nod and I laugh a little, "When did they put stairs there?"

"Three years ago. You haven't been here in six years so you wouldn't have known. I was going to tell you but you caught me off when you turned around and walked in front of me. I'm sorry I should have told you earlier it's my entire fault. I had to take this way home."

I bet Amu is mad about crying in front of her friends.

I she sets her head on my chest. "Amu you are not at fault I should be more careful. I was too busy in my own head to even realize what way we were taking. Please don't cry Amu."

"Are you alright?"

The way that her eyes were staring up and me with tears still running down her face she looked adorable, but I hated the way that she felt that she had to be sad.

Her friends looked shocked when I fell again. Amu came down with me.

When she landed on my arm I flinched and pulled at it.

She got off grabbed a hold of me and threw an arm around her shoulder and sighed, "You may be taller than me but you are really light."

She gets that evil glint in her eyes and I know where she's taking me.

(Amu)

My friends start to laugh as I drag him to the hospital. He starts to squirm.

"Amu I don't want to go to the hospital. You know how I feel about one, because of what happened a while back with my mom."

I laugh a little and look back at him, "Ikuto you were always scared of the hospital, because of my brother when you guys were five. The whole incident just added onto it."

I smile until we get close to the hospital the last time I was at one was when Ikuto pulled me out of the way of a speeding care two years ago. I was in the hospital for an entire two weeks. Even though Ikuto hated it he went to visit me to make sure that I wasn't alone. People joked around that I walked in front of the car.

The truth being I wasn't paying attention, but I don't have a death wish like what people say that I do.

For Ikuto being by my side I would stay right her smiling no matter what, because he makes me feel light?

(Ikuto)

Amu stopped probably remembering the week she had to spend in here because a car almost hit her and I pulled her out of the way.

She had to stay there for a little bit and cried there for a little bit.

Every day before I'd walk into the room I'd sneak a peek whenever someone wasn't there watching her she would cry.

She always wanted to stay that cool and spicy girl who isn't an afraid.

I smile as I let her lead me through the doors and talk to a nurse.

She doesn't need to act older I like her the way she is.


	8. Problem

**Chapter Seven: Problem**

(Amu)

I sat down with Ikuto waiting for his name to be called when that happened he wasn't so dizzy from knocking his head on the ground twice.

When he stood by himself he looked back at me and smiled, "Just wait here ok. Don't move and if someone bothers you just go up to the nurses station. If anything happens the person is dead and so am I."

I think does he think my brother would do that.

He pulls me into a hug before he goes up sigh.

He was only in there for twenty minutes when my phone goes off.

"Hello," I answer plan and simple.

"Is this Amu?"

"Yeah and who's this?"

"Oh you'll find out."

They hung up and I just stared at the phone until someone touched my shoulder causing me to jump.

When I looked back and say Ikuto behind me, "What is it Amu you seem really jumpy?"

"Oh nothing I just am like that right now."

He sighs, "I'll ask you when we get out of here."

When we leave the hospital Ikuto gets us both ice cream both chocolate. So we finished and just keep on walking back to my place still twenty minutes away.

It's been twenty minutes we've been walking for when Ikuto pulls me into the trees.

I look at him, "What is it Ikuto?

" "Amu I know something is bothering you and I don't want to see that sad look on your face again. Please tell me what happened well I was in the doctors."

I look up at him and give him the sad, "Some idiot called me up and just asked if it was me but when I answered they just said that I'll find out."

He looked at me and smiled, "I'll make sure that you aren't bothered again."

He held me tight to his body and kissed my head, "I'll protect you Amu."

When we got half way to my house my brother came running over when he saw that I was holding onto Ikuto he almost punched him but I got in the way.

Ikuto had bandages on his head and also had his arm in a sling he had surgery next week because when he fell he popped his arm out and when they popped it back in they made the bone scrap bone again.

"Brother Ikuto's hurt so please don't hurt him more."

"OK how did he get hurt?" I pause, "Well since my friends haven't told you he was about to fall down the Drop Stairs, but I knocked him down to make sure he wouldn't fall. When we both fell he made it so he would hit the ground first. He had messed up his arm then. Later he started to get dizzy and fell down hitting his head again. So I dragged his scardy butt to the hospital."

This caused my brother to laugh and for once Ikuto blushed, "Shut up you know my fear."

I sigh, "I have fears to but when I need to I'll overcome them."

My brother looked at me and smiled, "Well even though my little sister saved your life. I think she should take care of you.

(Toshiro)

I know that they like each other I'll draw them together and see what happens but if anything goes too far until she's eighteen even then I beat his ass if anything happens. I just want them to be happy.

(Ikuto)

_What does her brother have up his sleeve?_

I shrug to myself and start walking, "Hey are we going to have a party are we going to stand around like idiots?"

I laugh and take she good hand and start dragging me.

"Come one before people start thinking the three of us went to a separate party mom and dad may be gone but if anything wrecked anyone in the house will die."

She laughs when her brother and i looked horrified. She takes her brothers hand but she keeps close to me.

"Ikuto," I look down and she has the perfect cute angel aura of an innocence, "Are you alright you seem quiet?"

I blush without thinking, "Yeah I'm fine just thinking too much."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't so harsh when I pushed up away from the stairs you wouldn't be hurt."

I take a peek at her brother to see him rolling his eyes, "Sis you worry too much. He would have fallen he probably had to run over to make sure that he wouldn't fall down them."

She nods and her brother gives her one arm hug and let her go. When we get close to the house Ikuto has an annoyed look on his face, "Is Yoruhere?"

"Yeah but the stupid freshmen is chasing one of Amu's friend I think her name is Miki."

(Amu)

I stop and look at my brother, "How is he chasing Miki?"

She shrugs, "I don't know she wanted it to the house and he shut right away. It was one of the best things, but after getting shot down a few times he started a whole chase thing."

I laugh, "If he isn't hurt by now then to tell you this and don't tell anyone, but when Miki doesn't' beat up a guy that she turns down that means she's giving it some thought."

They laugh, "Yeah we better not tell him or else the only girl who may take him won't take him."

I laugh, "Yeah, still poor Miki."

We laugh until Miki runs up to me and throws her arms around me, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

I look at my best friend she was shaking, "I answered the house phone and someone asked for you and I said you were out and they left a message."

I take the sheet of paper in my hands and look at her like in the hospital I was scared. I hold it to Ikuto knowing he won't freak as bad as my brother would, but when he read it he looked at Miki, "Was it off of private?" she nods he pushes the paper into my chest.

I look at the paper and froze in place letting it fall from my hands I ran after Ikuto or made it look like I didn't want to talk about it.

(Ikuto)

I didn't want to do that but the note keeps running through my head I bet Amu is crying in her room and telling her friends to leave her alone.

I close my eyes and the words float through my head,

"My Dearest little one,

You should keep away from your older kitty cat or else you both will be put to sleep. You'll soon know what happens to kittens that don't follow the rules."

I shivered and I looked over at the other guys in the room. My eyes catch on Toshiro who was looking my way I froze a little. He kept asking what was written on it and why was Amu crying.

Someone found out about us and that was before I could do anything.

They know her cell phone number and home number.

If anyone tries to mess with my Amu I'll teach them a thing or two about not messing with this little sweetheart.

(Amu)

My friends filed out of the room when I had stopped crying.

I told them that they could stay another day or two. I laugh a little when they leave.

They believed me when I said I was OK.

I sigh and pull my knees to my chest.

Ikuto just stormed off and my chest hurts not from him pushing the paper into my chest but from the hurt that he didn't say anything when he left.

At one-o-clock in the morning someone knocks on my door so I pretend to be a sleep.

When I hear the door open after a while I feel someone sit on my bed their hand is shaking.

I feel something odd about the hand then it clicked its Ikuto.

I looked over to see him looking down at me with sad eyes.

When he noticed I was up he wiped his eyes real fast. I looked down at his arm, "Ikuto this isn't the first time I've gotten calls like this. I even get presents once in a while. The last time I got one was after the recital. I've been getting things since I turned 12. It's been a year Ikuto and I'm getting worried before it was just random notes so I thought people were pulling my strings but today getting phone calls is all new to me. Ikuto I'm so scared."

I dug my head into his chest, "I'm so very scared. I don't know what's happening I have no idea who this person is so I don't know what to do.


	9. Feeling Better

**Chapter Eight: feeling better…?**

He sits there stroking my hair making sure that I'm ok. "Amu you can keep on crying I'm here for you."

"How can you say that Ikuto someone knows?" I whisper as low as I can, "someone is threatening both of us," I start balling and laugh a little, "well mostly me."

He stiffens pulling me out looking me straight in the eyes, "Amu never say that. I promise you this that I'll forever be by your side to make sure nothing bad happens."

I'm glad he kept his voice even and low. He pulls me into a hug and doesn't let go of me.

"Amu please don't cry."

I still think I was crying like a baby until I started to slip into sleep.

When he tried to leave when I was half asleep since my curtains were pulled I grabbed his hand, "Please don't leave me alone Ikuto I'm afraid."

He sits back down on the bed and pulls me into a strong hug, "If you say so."

(Toshiro)

I smile when I saw Ikuto out of bed but just in case I go to check on my sister.

I open the door enough to see my little crying into Ikuto's chest saying she was scared of someone.

I wanted to barge in and I listen to her talk about getting small presents and how getting calls started to day and being threatened.

They whispered a few things when I saw Ikuto make his way to the door I stick my head away from the door only to hear Amu, "Please don't leave me alone Ikuto I'm afraid."

I smile as Ikuto sits on the bed and hugs her soon they both fall asleep.

I smile and walk back to the room remembering to have everyone walk up late.

(Ikuto)

I didn't fall asleep very fast so I pulled her near me and played with her hair in her sleep she smiled and giggled.

It was odd to hear her giggle when she rarely laughs and chuckle. Unless she's being evil she doesn't laugh at all. The last time I heard her laugh was before I started to act more cold towards people I never wanted her to be hurt because of me, but without realizing it pulling away more than anyone the same day one of her friends had been killed.

I she snuggles closer to me, "Ikuto-kun…"

Amu is so adorable in her sleep I never thought I'd end up blushing.

She's so warm and she seems to be careful in the way she's holding onto my shirt.

"Ikuto-kun I'm sorry."

'What is she talking about?' maybe I can see if she does sleep talk.

"What do you mean you're sorry Amu?"

She sighs and hugs me tighter, "For you getting hurt all the time because of me."

What does she mean?

"You always had to hide your feelings. You always acted like there was nothing at the house that interests you. And I pretended you didn't exist just because I don't have the courage to tell you how I feel and I don't care what my brother thought of it. I sat there and brood all the time and when you walk by to make sure you wouldn't give me a second look or stop I'd glare at you. I'm sorry. All you ever gave me was warm hugs, smiles, happy eyes, cute smirks, make me laugh, and even at times give me presents.I have one that I'll give you in the morning Ikuto."

The way she told me she had a gift and she'd give it to me in the morning I blushed deeply.

Under my breathe I sung the lullaby that I wrote when I eight. I never let anyone hear it than one day when Toshiro was stuck dragging around his little sister to my house. She wouldn't fall asleep so I told him to get something for her to drink and as he did that I had set her in the rocking chair and softly singing her the song she was fast asleep by the time she was asleep Toshiro had just got back up the stairs from the kitchen. It was cute the way she curled up in a ball like a kitten that was when I start to feel something for my friends younger sister we were only nine. I smile down at her as she curled up in a ball again. She starts to hum in her sleep like she did all the other times I finished the lullaby. This happened the first time and her brother was absolutely confused, but shrugged he didn't have to worry about his younger sister complaining on how they had kept her up late at night.

When she did this every time I'd hum or sing the lullaby she'd fall asleep soon I would because she would start humming it herself. I'd fall into a blissful sleep.

(Amu)

When I woke up the sun was just coming up making me smile but I realized I saw it behind the form of Ikuto.

He was holding onto me as I slept and I smiled when I woke up and started to poke him in the face like when I was seven and I woke up well we went camping and we had to share a tent. I was young and scared that the big scary monsters were going to get me we had a tent that had a little window on the opposite side he had rolled over to my sleeping bag and I had woken up with him facing me so I started to poke him in the face and giggled from the faces he would make. I smile he must have fallen asleep well I hummed that lullaby that he had written. He tried to make different ones but no matter how he tried I still threw a fit. So he gave up and kept the lullaby singing to me every time I had asked when I was close to my brother. When I was in the hospital after the car accident and couldn't sleep when he visited before he left I asked for him to sing to me. Sometimes when he wouldn't sing I would huff so he'd hum and if he had his violin no matter what he'd play it softly until I was sound asleep.

I smile me memories are a really great thing. When I was in the hospital even after yelling at him and my brother that I hated them he still came to visit. After that I was nicer to him but I was still sometimes cold. I start poking his face again realizing I had stopped. He swatted at my hand and I poke his cheeks than I poke his lips. he still won't open his eyes even if he's faking it I lean over and kiss his lips. His eyes pop open and all I see after how many months complete surprise. I pull away and giggle seeing the way his face looks. I poke him when he tries to go back to sleep and point to the room across from mine. The game room go in there and turn on the TV it's one that doesn't overheat from being on for a night. He smiles and nods, "Ok I'll be in there and watch some. I shake my head and drag him in there and push him on the couch. I know you were up late because my throat feels like I was humming that lullaby and I know when you can't sleep on camping trips you would hum or sing the song and soon after you were done I would start humming smoothly and you'd fall asleep and sometime is could tell how long ago I hummed after so long. You should sleep I'll turn the volume down and you should sleep." He just nods and slips under the blankets that I had handed him.

When I left the room shortly after I got him to sleep I decided to go to the dance studio lucky for me and my brother is that our parents sound proofed it so that me and brother wanted to have loud music or just decide to dance. So I dance and practice for the entrance for the school of Arts in Tokyo. I practice and didn't notice that two hours had went by and my brother was sitting in the entrance with everyone else watching me since for the last hour. Ikuto came trudging into view…

(Ikuto)

I woke up to the sound of music man I'll sleep for hours when I get home if Utau is recording today. When I walk past the dance studio I spot everyone at the door gaping so I look to see Amu with a cute white sun dress with white shorts, a black cropped vest, stripped black and white long socks to her mid thighs, and a black choker with a beads going around it connecting in the middle at the cross…. Wait a second I got her that necklace two years ago, she said she liked it so for her birthday I bought it as a present and she never seemed to wear it. Yet when I look back whenever she dances she's wearing that necklace.

I smile when I realize she's practicing for the try-outs for Swan Lake.

It's cute that she was dressed like this since they are trying to make it more modern so is that close to the outfit that she'll be wearing for the dance.

When she does a pirouette I smile and clap with the others I guess she finally realized that she was being watched and glided over to the Cd player and popped out the cd.

She blushed and I laugh inside, "Oh god you guys were watching me that whole time."

She starts to laugh and her brother joins in, "No we've seen the last hour I had no idea that my sister had such expression you seemed to glide more today. You seem to be happy I hope that you were able to talk it out and have weight lifted."

I know what made her feel lighter on her feet but tits not like I'm going to tell everyone that I laid on her bed and talked to her and that we slept in the same bed they would get the wrong idea nothing happened between me and Amu.

She just laughs, "Of course brother I ran into Ikuto when I planned to stay in the game room because I was scared to be in my room so we played games for a while and he left me basically complain and he just sat there and I think he let me win all the rounds we played."

She seems to be able to lie better than most people and her brother believes every word she says so it's not like he would think he was lying to him. She stops laughing and swiping a few strands from her eyes smiling t us but the reminded of what has been happening makes there be a sad hint to her smile.

(Amu)

Everyone left and I was left alone in the dance studio ad I felt even lonelier than before. I sigh as I pick up my ballerina slippers only to turn around to see Ikuto sneaking into the room.

"Huh Ikuto what are you doing here?" he just shrugs walking over to me….


	10. Future Plans

_**Chapter Nine: Future Plans**_

"Ummm… what are you doing?"

He stands right in front of me smiling like a dweeb. He takes my hands in his and smiles, "Mind practicing with me as your prince?"

I look at him confused. I know I'm a bit tall for my age and actually working with someone that's a year or two younger than him and my brother.

I sigh, "No your hurt! Do you want me to let me to break it more?"

He goes completely stiff and I fall down laughing. He pulls out the towel that I had left on the floor and chucked it at me I glided out of the way and stick out my tongue.

I turn on the music again and start practicing again. He decided it was useless to try to talk me into letting me help me practice for try outs.

I stop to take a break and sigh. "Watching at how hard you practice and seem to becoming more one with your dance I think you'll become the youngest prima ballerina in history."

I shrug, "Oh did my brother tell you I may skip a grade or two all I have to do is go through prep courses after school and take a test every year to see if I'm understating everything."

He smiles and picks me up laughing, "Really I'm so proud of you Amu. This is great just think about how easy this is going to be. You always studied with me and your brother understanding most of the things we would work on. I somehow knew this was going to happen."

I laugh at him he had a huge ego for a junior in high school, things never change he'll always be glad of me.

(Ikuto)  
>She's just smiling like a fool telling me about her school plans and how she can skip a few years and be able to go to the dance art school that she wants to.<p>

She was telling me that she was going to catch up to me faster than I thought, but I never would have guessed that she would be accepted to take the test for one of the top ranked schools.

I smile and can't help but to feel happy for her. I want to play one of my teasing games but she has gotten a real good arm. Also if she can't hit me she starts to play kick the guy anyone you can reach for a few days.

I sigh and just smile at her.

She starts her music again but this time it's the song 'Ava Maria' she didn't start dancing until it starts to pick up. I was surprised even though the tone of the song was louder and high noted it was smooth and slow.

She stayed serious and danced for as long as the song.

She seemed to love the composer because there was even more compositions playing after another.

When she looked back she didn't seem to realize how much she seemed to shine when she was at peace like this.

So I decided even with my bad wrist I want her to be happy, so I start to play at first it was really hard but after a while I got use to it and was able to maneuver better.

She seemed to relax when I got in control of my paying in her movements more.

It was beautiful.

She light up the room.

(Toshiro)

I was surprised when I saw Ikuto reach for his violin and started to play along with the compositions of Franz Schubert well my sister start to practice her dance piece for her entries to her new school next week that's if she passes the late entry exam.

Then she'll skip a grade or two counting by how high her grades are.

It's funny how those two act when they think no one is watching but I'm glad that Ikuto is keeping his hands off my little sister.

Everyone started to get loud when the song had finished and when my sister looked and saw us and Ikuto standing there still she fell silent but a smirk had formed on her lips.

When she saw Ikuto holding his violin even with his wrist cast up he was willing to play for her. Has she become his muse, his reason for playing again.

(Amu)

I was so surprised when I saw everyone standing behind me and I thought it was really funny but I was really worried when I spotted Ikuto holding his violin. I thought there was something different and more upbeat about the song

. I walk over to Ikuto and decide to do the unexpected for once I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into a hug and smile up at him like when I was a lot younger, "Thank you Ikuto."

When I peeked into the reflection of my brother's reading glasses I see that for once Ikuto blushing.

_YES! I feel so much better now._

I take his hand when I let him go and look at his cast, "Hey, Ikuto this thing looks empty how about letting everyone sign it and you can feel like people love you."

That made everyone laugh and Ikuto stared point blank at me and smirked, "Yea as long as you sign with love."

I smirked back at him mine more evil, "Oh really I don't know how I feel like writing with all my love or something."

Ikuto took a permanent marker and wrote with all my love on my forehead and smiled, "OK sign my cast I wrote all my love just for you."

I bet it looks like we are having a couples fight or something.

(Toshiro)

This is so funny my sister finally got some guts and started to tease Ikuto back for all those years he had spent teasing her when she was younger, but it seems to be a couples fight and even though I want them to be together because they are really close and rely on each other I see that with our friends there may be some problems.

(Ikuto)

This is kind of fun but I never thought that she would ever think about starting a teasing completion.

Still I think she'll be the one embarrassed by the end of this.

Wow she's been able to keep up with my antics for half an hour I never thought she would and even her friends are amazed that she is keeping her cool, but I know her I know that all I need is a little wind and she'll go toppling over.

So I lean over and kiss her on the cheek but close to the lips and she jumps back and touches where I kissed her…


	11. Helping friends

_**Chapter Ten: Few Know**_

**(Amu)**

And the guys go up to Ikuto and raise his hands, "I think Ikuto has won the match for today."

My brother looked annoyed and hit each and everyone one of them, lucky for Ikuto that my brother had changed his mind about it at the last moment.

He had just gave him a noogy, "I know my sister picked to start to teasing but trust me when I saw this when I tell you that my sister shouldn't be picked on by the likes of you."

"Yeah, keep talking that's why you were laughing along with everyone else during the feud. "

he starts to chuckle, "I guess that's true sorry Amu-chan."

He messes up my hair and I roll my eyes and look at the time and realize that I'm going to be late.

"Oh god I'm going to be late for the first time."

I start to run around and grab my tennis shoes and start to hop around and throw them on.

Ikuto looked at me and smiled, "Are you going to the music center?"

I nod, "Can I walk with you I thought I could get some music sheets for the try outs for the orchestra that is in our school."

"Oh, you really are going to start playing again in front of people that aren't your friends?

**(Ikuto)**

Oh god only if she knew why I really am want to start playing again I want to see her smile and be proud of me. I want to be a man worthy of her.  
>When we were leaving her brother grabbed a hold of my arm and looked and me and smiled pulling me close enough to whisper in my ear, "I know about you and my sister, but you know what I'm OK with it because she likes you but you have to prove that you are worth of a pure and kind girl like my baby sister. Got me Ikuto also," he pulled away and smiled his one that was more like he was warning me than being my best friend, "don't try anything."<p>

Everyone looked confused but ended laughing, "come on Ikuto trying something he doesn't anyone. He's barely kind to anyone."

That's what they think I never really paid attention to girls even when i didn't completely know what I felt towards Amu, now I can't even look at a girl without thinking of what she would say. I sigh and start to walk out the door with my violin in my cast hand and the other was using a chop stick to itch in it.

Amu took my chock sticks and looked at me with fierce eyes, "Ikuto you shouldn't do that you'll ware out the padding."

I raise my eyebrow as we walk/run through town, "Oh really and where did you learn that my little strawberry."

She looked at me and shrugged, "Mom told me."

I sigh and just go with it she won't tell me. Amu has always had mixed tastes in things like her music, dance, fighting, speech, etc… basically you could name it and she would have a mixed taste well except for what she eats I think. She's looking at me and smiling like she use to with admiration.

**(Amu)**

I think I know why he wants to start playing again he wants to make himself worthy of me. He wants to see me smile. Plus his school's orchestra plays for the dance school.

She smile, 'I already know what you have planned Ikuto.'

I turn around to face him as I take the easy route to the arts studio. I wonder if they guys will drop by later. I know Ran has gymnastics, Dia has choir, and Miki has to set up some of her art work for her show that is in two days. I sigh when my phone goes off and I wanted to get a kiss from him.

"Hello," I'm surprised my annoyance didn't end up showing in my voice.

"Hey girl can you help me with my art galleria? Oh and ask Ikuto to help out," I hear her shut a door and say bye to everyone, "Oh and before I forget you two are finally going out right?"

I end up tripping over my feet and Ikuto catches me trying to make sure that I don't hit my ribs on his cast he smiles at me knowing what Miki asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say we are."

I know from the sound of the air through the speaker she's throwing her hands in the air like a soccer player after a winning goal. Ugh and she yells at ran when she does that I find it kind of funny I look at Ikuto and since I'm on the phone with Miki at the moment I might as well ask him, "Miki is wondering if you could help me with setting up her art gallery in like an hour or two?"

He takes the phone knowing why I was asking, "Yea I'll help all you want as long as you can keep a secret."

Miki screeched into the phone he pulled it away from his ear and grimaced when she was done he put it on speaker phone, "Yea I'll keep this a secret oh and Toshiro knows and is happy as long as Ikuto doesn't hurt his baby sister."

He smiles and hugs me and talks into the phone, "I'd never try to hurt my little blossom."

He starts to lick my ear and I wanted to squeal but I covered my mouth and laughed.

I whispered into his ear after he hung up, "Please do something more."

It was weird since I was only 13 and Ikuto was 16 but I don't care. He smiled and kissed me lightly, "Do you want everyone to know?"

I shake my head and he kisses my forehead. He laughs and pulls me into the art studio he goes to the left towards the music center as I escape to practice. I think it's really funny when I get inside and I see that Yaya had beaten me into the studio. She always wanted to be a ballerina but we both know she doesn't have the right balance. I smile when the teacher starts up class making sure we have balance and form. How idiotic when I know that I have more form and balance done since i had practiced this morning hoping that I could get ready for try outs in a few weeks.

Class was over and Miki called me right at that moment and started to talk about how she was on her way and what room I was going to and how I should grab Ikuto.

I sigh and start to walk into the music center.

It was so hard to get past all of these people when they are crowded around the door.

When the person opens the door I hear a sweet melody being played on a violin.

Right away I recognized the piece it was written by Ikuto for me for my tenth birthday because I loved his music he even gave me the music sheets when he was done. He had found a huge frame and set the sheets and a few picture of instruments around them.

Oh shoot I forgot he had written another part to slip a piano in when I asked if I could ever play the piano as he played. Both of the sheets were in different frames with different picture that I took of people that I care about.

The violin one was pictures of Toshiro, Ikuto, and me either we're solo or in a picture with of the other people or just one of them. The other had pictures of me and my recently made friends mostly Miki, Ran, and Dia. The next high amount of pictures were of me and Utau even though he had a thing for her brother for a while but he day I brought Kukai home when she had come over when I was ten.

Everyone crowded around when the doors opened and I smile when I hear gasps when they realize that his arm is in a cast. I laugh a little and a few look back at me and I get glares.

So do the people who started to murmur, "Did you hear that he broke a bone in his wrist to protect someone?"

"No way."

"Yeah I know."

Ugh I turn back and give the two people talking a sweet smile that turned vicious, "Look this piece means a lot to him as you can see by his face so if I were you I'd shut the hell up."

A few minutes later Ikuto finished and everyone in the room and in the hallway (counting myself) started to applaud. i smile for someone who didn't play in front of others.

He was about to bow towards the door when he spotted me and he smiled and did a little hand trick.

"Thank you but that song doesn't fully belong to me even though I wrote it. It was made for my best friends little sister when she was ten, because she loved the violin but couldn't play so I wrote her in to play the piano. It was changed a little bit, but I'd like you to hear the whole thing."

I heard people agree and he looked toward the doors, "OK they want to hear it Amu and I know you know it by the heart."

I sigh because he's right I had played it for weeks until my brother locked the cover to the piano so I would make it so Ikuto let me over to his place and play along with him until I stopped for a while and practiced over songs.

Everyone is looking around until I get up on stage and bow real quick but when I get close enough to him I jump up and smack him real quick, 'you so owe me.'

I sat down at the piano and cracked my fingers and lucky for me I told Miki I had to play int eh music department real quick. Knowing her she's running down as fast as she could.

I listened to Ikuto playing until my cue to start come. At first it was slow and smooth like the violin but as the song went on it got a bit rough. The song came to mind and I started to sing it without noticing.

When we were done everyone was frozen.

Then I heard Miki, Dia, and Ran shouting, "That's so you Ikuto and Amu trying to show off."

The 'teacher's mouths were hanging open and Ikuto looked at me and gave me a rare and real smile, "I don't think you would remember the words."

I blush and go, "Well it's on my wall with the other pieces that other people gave me."

After so long people started to applaud and shout even the teachers lost composure.

One came up to the both of us and shook our hands, "So are you planning to join any of our music department?"

I look at him and give him a fake smile, "No, sorry but I have to worry about try outs. I want to be the youngest prima ballerina of our age," I laugh a little.

The music teacher that was standing in front of me jaw dropped, "So you are Amu Hinamori."

I nod, "Nice to meet you, sir."

They all smiled and when I looked up at the door I saw a boy figure that had its hood up but I saw smile they blew a kiss to me and started to laugh.

I wanted to jump into Ikuto's arms right then and there but I knew in this kind of environment that's what they want.

**(Ikuto)**

The teacher kept talking about that even with my cast on I seem to play better than my father ever did.

I wanted to laugh but instead I sigh and put my head in my hands and sigh. I look down to see that Amu was stiff as a board and starring towards the door don't tell me that.

I look over to see someone turning around and walking away. damn I'm glad that I had her close to me but what would have happened if he was drawn to the room by no one but me.

She punched me in the arm and looks at the teacher, "Sorry but we have to help Miki with her gallery."

She pulled me away and I shrugged following in suit. Everyone was done with gaping since we were leaving but that didn't mean there weren't people that didn't want to be close by. I try to remember why I liked it when people did that. I find it only annoying unless there people who you know and care for, like Amu.

She looked frightened and grabbed a hold of my arm and her head went all over the place looking for the person with a black hoodie and with her luck the guy took it off or just went on his way to be a little spy. I sigh as I practically drag Amu down the hall to the gallery that Miki will be using for the next month I think.

When we get there Miki threw baggy clothes towards her friends and look at me and becomes guilt.

"I'm sorry Ikuto but I don't have anything for you."

I look at my old jeans and shirt and shrug. I we grab the paint rollers and dip them in the white paint, "Ok who painted the walls black?"

Miki laughs, "I have no idea they say this room was a photo room until a while ago but when the person stopped using it a month or two back they decided to use it as a gala, but since I was picked to do the gala I have to repaint the room which will take two days and it'll take three to five days with the set up. So I thought the more time I can spend on the art the less I have to worry about everything."

Ran and Dia look at well Miki kept her eyes on me and they both giggled, "Amu you maybe dating him but do you have to hang on him like that."

Amu let me go but I saw she was still shaking. "Guys I need to talk to her real quick it that cool if I drag her out?" "of course,' they wink and I sigh hoping my head won't hurt for too long.

I shake my head and pull Amu outside and whisper, "You saw him didn't you?"

She nods, "I didn't see his face or really anything about him just a black sweatshirt and regular jeans. I didn't' realize his height either."

I sigh and pull her into a hug and she starts crying and shaking in my arms. "Amu it's alright for now . there's no one here except your friends, me, and you."

She let me hold onto her as she cried bad part is her friends come out of the room and looked at us and Miki sighed, "It's about the note left for her yesterday isn't it," Amu goes stiff in my arms and quiet, "I didn't' understand it until I saw how you and Ikuto acted together."

I sigh and...**  
><strong>


	12. Another one of Amu's Secrets

**Chapter 11: Another Secret of Amu's**

**(Amu)**

I was having problems breathing when I hear Miki say that she knew what this was about my heart dropped. I felt bad for not trusting my friends, but I knew they would worry about me.

I stiffen and looked at Ikuto well he looked over my head at my friends I was quiet and at times like this that was a bad thing.

"I didn't understand until I saw how you and Ikuto acted together."

Ikuto sighs, but his arms loosen as I start to black out.

I feel air whoosh through my hair and feel.

Someone catches me and I black all the way out.

**(Ikuto)**

I had to catch Amu before she fell and crack her head on the ground.

"Amu!"

I kneel down with her in my arms and I feel her heart beating frantically like she just ran a marathon with all she has.

I sigh and pick her up in my arms but look at Miki, "Call her brother and tell him that I'm bringing Amu home early and that she may be asleep"

I sigh and slip her on my back and open the door. "Poor Amu, always trying to do what you can to look strong but it all comes and bites you doesn't it"

It took me a good twelve minutes off full out sprinting with her in my arms but I had to stop so she's on my back and her arms are wrapped up around my neck.

I take out my phone when I feel it start to go off, "What is it? I have better things to do you now?"

"Is that a way for you to talk to your sister?"

I pull the phone away from my ear to make sure she doesn't blow an ear drum, well I talk to her I just keep on walking not paying much heed to what's happening.

"Ikuto-kun..." she's still sleep but whimpering and whispering my name like she needs help. Well I guess in truth she does.

"Sorry, I guess it's just Amu randomly collapsed and I have to get her home. She has a regular heart beat and all but I still think I should run her to the hospital but everyone said to take her home. Do you know why?"

Utau takes a deep breath and I sigh great is this going to be long, "No, not really all I know is at times she randomly collapses for an hour."

Wow I guess I was wrong.

"What do you mean she just randomly collapses and there's nothing that I can do for her?"

"I don't' know Ikuto it's just she has a weakish heart. It's strong but under stress it sometimes puts her into a slight…. Hibernation. "

I understand now why her brother would yell at me in private. Why her brother would make sure that she was always happy.

"Is there anything else she has been holding from me. Please tell me."

I hear a sigh, "Look I wouldn't even of known this if I didn't see it happen a while back and when she woke up in the nurses office she explained her health to me. Look let me put it this way Ikuto make sure she is always happy but never let her over do anything. She's anemic Ikuto and someone is causing her to much stress. To tell you they may have to replace her heart by the time she's 30."

I almost drop the phone, "Oh god," I feel tears falling from my eyes, "Should I take her to the hospital?"

"No don't' bother all they will do is put her in a room that they have to deal with a bill, but if she doesn't wake up soon go ahead and make her take her pills I think she's been missing days again."

"Alright I'll take care of her as much as I can. So don't worry about it." I know she hears my worry for her.

"Look I know how you feel towards her. I know that you love her, but Ikuto she'll die way before you do."

My heart drops and I have to remember that I'm carrying Amu on my back or I may drop her.

Why is Utau so blunt?

I sigh as I take her off my back and back into my arms and go from running into slow walking.

I don't need to drop Amu. I look at her sleeping face and think its so cute and spend a long time looking at it, but I had to stop myself at that thought because of what Utau had said.

Utau must have been worried about me being quiet cuz she starts apologizing.

**(Utau)**

I started to talk to my brother on the phone and when I said something about Amu's illness I knew I should have kept my mouth shut man Amu is going to kill me.

The problem is I've never known Ikuto to even look at another girl before Amu came when he got into high school he didn't care for the other girls.

It was only me and Amu even though Amu was younger by 4 years he didn't seem to care and not even that it was his best friends little sister he still fell for the little girl who he met at the park when they were little and had to take care of until her brother found them.

I sigh as he rants on the phone then he goes quiet that gets me worried he said he was running with Amu on his back nothing bad happened did it?

"Oh god Ikuto I shouldn't have told you. Not only are you worried and probably depressed but Amu is going to kill me after she finds out I told. Amu was worried that you'd do something stupid after you found out. Ikuto are you alright?"

**(Ikuto)**

"Yeah I'm fine just a thought hit me and I had to think for a second before I dropped it. I just got to Amu's place. So I'm going to set her in her room and maybe raid the kitchen."

I try to stay calm and ignore the guilt I feel.

It's been ten minutes since I've been trying to call Toshiro and their parents. I sigh when I see that Toshiro is calling me.

"Thank god you called me. What is wrong with Amu? Why did everyone tell me to take her home? Why is she ill? Why is no one telling me a thing or when they do they ask me no to tell Amu?:

Toshiro just sighs, "Well it's because Amu was worried more about you than herself like always."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know about you and my sister and I'm glad for you both but hurt her and you'll be hurt. Also my sister cares for you and knows that you would spend every waking moment trying to shield her."

I sigh knowing he's right but I'm just going to keep my trap shut.

"You should try to act like this is nothing. Please that you don't' know and let her dance because if you get in front of her dream


	13. Dia

Chapter 12: Dia

_**Pyro: Hey yall I'm sorry I haven't been updating I keep forgetting things and well that's not a good excuse but please except it.**_

_**Amu: Pyro does not own Shugo chara **_

'**Bold is inner thoughts'**

'Thoughts'

Ikuto's POV

"What do you mean she'll die you mean like inside, right?"

I watch as my lifelong friend shakes his head and looks at his baby sister, "I'm not sure really all I know is that my sister loves to dance and I don't know what type of toll not dancing would put on her."

I look down at Amu and sigh pulling her against me wishing that I could pretend that I didn't know, but in truth I could never lie to Amu.

'**I sit down and look at Amu sighing she did this before remember.'**

I push the inside voice away and watch Amu sleep.

'**Oh come now just trying to lightly push me isn't going away I'm you and you're me. We are the same but two different sides on the same coin. '**

I ignore the voice even more and take Amu's hand in my own. I smile at her sleeping form.

Toshiro walks in and sees me sitting by the bed still, "Ikuto go home get some sleep if she wakes up I'll be sure to call you."

"but…"

He points at the door and looks me in the eye with a straight glare, "Go home and get some sleep unless you want my parents to know about the two of you."

I shake my head and look back at Amu.

I lean over and kiss her forehead, "Sweet dreams, princess."

Amu's POV

Dream

_I can't breathe why can't I breathe. I look around me and there's nothing there but darkness, bt I hear a soft velvety voice calling out to me that I know but from where._

_I listen more closely and listen to the voice, "Amu-koi." _

_I smile to myself thinking, 'I can't believe that I didn't remember that voice this time it must have been pretty bad.'_

_I look around me and see the well so I walk towards it this time nothing stopping me. I feel no fear if it has to deal with Ikuto than I want to know._

_I look in the well and I see the usual things images flashing of the person's life that may have to deal with what has to happen and when I see Ikuto helping me I feel my heart stop again._

"_It has to deal with him…"_

_I hear the soft voice of someone that could be a caring sister or mother, "Yes it does have to deal with that boy."_

_I shake my head looking at the well to see what will happen to Ikuto._

_I watch to see the man jumping out of the shadows and how he starts to strangle Ikuto. I scream out for the man to stop but as always nothing happens and my screams go to deaf ears. The well clouds over when Ikuto stops breathing and has slight lacerations to his neck._

_I look around trying to find something to clear my mind and I feel loads better when I see the door that will lead me to the world of awake people._

_Before i step to the door I feel someone grab my arm I turn around to see a pretty girl not that much older than myself with blonde hair and _

_She leans over and touches my cheek and I hear her voice, "You need to be careful Amu there's a lot more at stake than your life or Ikuto's life."_

_I nod my head knowing that everything she says is always right… Scary I know but it's true._

_I smile at the girl, "thank you Dia I promise that I'll try my best to save everyone that I can."_

_She smiles at me and nods her head, "Good you have a strong heart Amu that will help others open there's to see what's inside."_

"_So I'd be taking off their mask and showing their true selves to everyone."_

_She laughs as she leans over me and opens the door, "You could say that Amu."_

_She pushes me into the door._

End of Dream

I snap awake and start shouting for Ikuto.

Toshiro runs into the room and hugs me, "Amu he went home an hour ago."

"No. You shouldn't have let him leave. Oh god he's going to die."

My brother grabs a hold of my shoulders pushing me away from him for he can have a good look at my face, "Amu what do you mean?"

"I had another dream but this time it was Ikuto and that man he was strangling Ikuto with some kind of wire but it was thick enough it wouldn't cut through his throat but after a few minutes it'll slowly start cutting at the tissue."

My brother sighs and hugs me to his chest, and pops off the bed, "Ok then let's go make sure he's alright."

I nod and grab my phone to start calling Ikuto hoping that I can warn him.

Ikuto's POV

When Amu wakes up

I sigh as I look at the list of things I need to get and more Advil was on the list since my arm has been killing me.

I look down at the cast to realize what color I had asked for. The cast is a nice shade of light pink and a royal blue much like my hair. I smile and touch on the pink where Amu drew a violin with a heart around it her name was etched right under it.

I look to see if they have chocolate ice cream my favorite flavor. I smile when I find the triple delight of chocolate and fudge. I grab that and look to see what time it was.

'Wow it took me an hour to eat and get these things. Oh well I'm close to home anyways so I don't think it matters.'

I pay for everything and drive the rest of the way home to find the place abandoned once again. I shake my head sadly I should have just lied and said something about him not liking being home which wouldn't be a lie. My parents are never home so I'm always left with the maids and butlers well they chatter about me.

I take out my key well my phone starts going off so I stay in my seat in the car.

I see the caller ID is Amu, "Hello."

"Oh thank goodness Ikuto you answered brother told me he'd call once I woke up but I wanted to do that instead. So are you home?"

I hear the worry in her voice, 'I wonder why she sounds so worried about my well-being?'

"Yeah I just pulled up to the house. Had to stop to get something to eat and some things from the store."

"Oh ummm… My brother forgot to get those notes from you that he asked for so he said he needs them tonight so he's going to drive over to get them."

I look at my bag and pull out a notebook that has the notes that I was supposed to give Toshiro, "ups I guess I should apologize to him again."

I hear her giggle, "yeah I said I was hungry and there's nothing here so he's bringing me along to pick up some fast food."

"Ok I'll see you in a lil bit Amu," I say to her because from the sound of things they're already to the block.

I walk up to the house and start twirling the key on my finger humming step up. I watch as a shadow appears behind me and before I can react I feel something around my throat.

'I'm going to die.'

'**Like hell I'm going to die at the hands of an amateur like this guy.'**

I open the door trying thinking maybe I can get him away from me but it doesn't seem to make things better but the opposite.

I don't know how long the guy was choking me to be exact but I do know it was no more than two or three minutes because the guy gets pulled away from me and I feel small and tender hands pulling the wire away from my throat.

I look up to see golden eyes filled with tears. I pull her into my arms ignoring that my throat was bleeding from the wire. She touches my neck again and when I look down I see a scared look on her face. Before i can question her I faint.


End file.
